kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
List of destroyers by upgraded maximum stats
All remodeled destroyers have 3 slots. *Since the Luck Stat is difficult to modernize, it is listed as Base(Max). * : Outstanding * : Great General Notes: * Highest performing Destroyers: ** Fubuki Kai2 at level 70, third highest AA and solid stats. Remodel has rare equipment Type 94 Anti-Aircraft Fire Director. She's also a starter ship. ** Murakumo Kai2 at level 70, high AA and solid stats and comes with rare equipment. Also is a starter ship like Fubuki. ** Shimakaze at level 20, overall best in class stats, but high resources consumption. ** Yukikaze at level 20, highest Luck in-game and overall best in class stats, almost guaranteed cut-in attacks in night battle. ** Verniy (Hibiki 2nd Remodel) at level 70 for anti-sub stat and HP, overall good stats. ** Yuudachi Kai2 at level 55, highest in class Firepower, overall best in class stats. ** Shigure Kai2 at level 60, high in class Anti Air and overall good stats, third highest luck in-game, can cut-in often during night battles. ** Ayanami Kai2 at level 70, second highest Firepower and overall good stats, except Anti Air, fourth highest Luck for a Destroyer, can cut-in often during night battles. ** Hatsuharu Kai2 at level 65, high in class Anti Air and good torpedo stat. ** Ushio Kai2 at level 60, fair combat stats and high in class Anti Air, Luck, and ASW. ** Hatsushimo Kai2 at level 70, with Evasion and Luck only a bit lower than Yukikaze and greater luck than her if maxed out. Also second highest Anti-Air stats however, average firepower. Remodel also has rare equipment Type 91 Anti-Aircraft Fire Director. ** Akatsuki Kai2 at level 70, highest LoS and solid stats comes with rare equipment. ** Mutsuki Kai2 and Kisaragi Kai2 have better stats than other Mutsuki-class and come with rare equipment while still retaining low consumption. ** Amatsukaze at level 20, highest armor and high evasion, also comes with valuable equipments before and after remodel. ** Focus on Kagerou Class and Yuugumo Class if you need more high performing destroyers. * Yuugumo Class yields rare equipments after being remodeled: Yuugumo/Hayashimo/Takanami a Type 22 Surface RADAR, Makigumo/Naganami/Kiyoshimo a Type 3 SONAR, and Takanami a Skilled Lookouts * Mutsuki Class have low ammo consumption, consider using them in expeditions. * Z1 and Z3 both start with 3 slots available and have unbuildable equipment. Also, having one of them as your flagship is required to construct the unique battleship Bismarck in LSC. Beside that, they have overall good LOS, ASW, health, and armor, but high fuel and ammo consumption. * Akizuki has the special ability to perform Anti-Air Cut-in without Anti-Aircraft Fire Director. She also comes with 10cm Twin High-angle Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director. * Akizuki has highest AA of all ships in the game. Hatsushimo Kai2, Fubuki Kai2, Ushio Kai2, Hatsuharu Kai2, and Murakumo Kai2 have the second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth highest AA out of all destroyers. See Also * For a list of destroyers with their base stats and maximum stats, click here. Category:Destroyers